


Dressing Room Blues

by vintagegal157 (kirstizoe)



Series: Ulysses-verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Winchester Family life, as Dean and his Daughter, but not dirty, domestic!Dean, domestic!Destiel, get your mind out the gutter, not so much Dean/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstizoe/pseuds/vintagegal157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifteen year old daughter of Cas and Dean is in high school and it's time for the homecoming dance! But Dean, being the "manly man" that he is, can't say that he's thrilled to be going shopping for dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room Blues

Dean slumped against the plump poof in front of the dressing rooms, groaning against his hands. He wasn’t sure how he’d been roped into this. Cas was usually the one who covered this sort of thing. But he was down in Kansas helping Sam with Men of Letters business at the Bunker. When Sam had called earlier in the week for help in a case, Dean had actually volunteered for duty. Cas gave him a skeptical look and he felt he could almost hear Sam’s raised eyebrows over the phone. But Dean wasn’t so much volunteering for Men of Letter’s research, which everyone knew he wasn’t fond of, he was volunteering to get himself out of shopping for a homecoming dress.

Not for himself of course, he wasn’t taking up cross-dressing in his time off. But the fifteen year old Mary Jo Winchester had her first high school dance coming up, and she had been fluttering around the house for weeks muttering about finding the perfect dress. The whole situation sent both Cas and Dean into a nervous panic. Cas, as a former angel never had an adolescence and thus did not understand the progression of importance of these sorts of things. Dean insisted they impugned his manhood. It was usually Charlie who would come to town and help out with what Dean dubbed “the girlie shit” But Charlie was off setting up a Men of Letters safe house in Portland.

"Dean, it really is more logical for me to go to visit Sam. I have more knowledge in the relics he is dealing with." Cas said scratching their dog Ulysses behind his shaggy ear.

Which was how Dean Winchester, legendary hunter, the Righteous Man, feared throughout heaven, hell, and purgatory was sitting in a pastel dressing room on a lavender poof waiting for his teenager daughter to find a dress.

Mary Jo drew back the curtain of the changing stall and stepped out into the main dressing room. She wore a deep navy dress in a light and float fabric. A sweetheart neckline plunged to reveal sheer fabric dotted with rhinestones. The navy fabric crisscrossed at the font, and as she turned it revealed a sheer back speckled with more rhinestones. Her bare feet danced across the carpet causing the short skirt to skate across her freckled knees. Her father didn’t notice all of this however. What he did notice was the young woman who had been his little girl emerge from the changing stall looking like an adult.

“No. Absolutely not.” He frowned.

“What? Why not? Is it the color, because there is one in green but I thought the blue would…it’s not the color is it?” Mary Jo’s eye’s narrowed in an impressive imitation of her other father. Despite a genetic link to either man she had adopted enough mannerisms from each of them to truly be a Winchester.

Dean grunted. “It’s too- Just no.” Mary Jo sighed and went back into the dressing room, and Dean pressed his face into hands once more sighing deeply. Mary Jo emerged a few minutes later wearing a skin tight strapless mermaid blue sequined number that stopped just above her knees. Dean’s jaw dropped.

“Oh HELL no.”

“Now come on. Why not? You at least have to give me a good solid reason.”

“Because you look like a prostitute!” Dean exclaimed and he knew the moment that he said it he had stepped in it. He saw the darkening look on his daughters face, the storm clouds gather behind her normally warm brown eyes. He saw her flip her hair over her shoulder and even her shoulders. And Dean Winchester, grown man and feared hunter, winced.

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t mean-“

“No, what did you mean? That what a woman chooses to wear determines her worth? That if I decide to wear a tight and sparkly dress I am somehow selling my body?” Mary Jo’s voice was even but her nostrils flared her eyes bored into her father. The tension in the air was palatable as Dean weighed his options. On the one hand he did not appreciate how his daughter was dressed at that moment. On the other hand, he knew that she was exactly right.

Slowly and evenly Dean spoke. “You’re right peach. I’m sorry. I just don’t want anyone to look at you and treat you like you’re worth less than you are.”

Mary Jo cracked a smile. “That's why you taught me that mean left hook, Dad. Also when we get done here we can look for a purse big enough for my gun ok? But first I’ve got one more dress I want to show you I think this is gonna be the one.”

Dean sighed and smiled. After a few minutes his daughter stepped out of the dressing room in her last dress. It was a soft pink in a floaty material with a high neck and beaded collar. The hem was shorter in the front and fell to the floor at her heels. As she twirled the back of the dress fluttered away at the waist behind her. It was beautiful, and it was her.

“I love it. What do you think, Dad?”

“I think it’s beautiful, and so are you.”

Dean slumped against the plump poof in front of the dressing rooms, groaning against his hands. He wasn’t sure how he’d been roped into this. Cas was usually the one who covered this sort of thing. But he was down in Kansas helping Sam with Men of Letters business at the Bunker. When Sam had called earlier in the week for help in a case, Dean had actually volunteered for duty. Cas gave him a skeptical look and he felt he could almost hear Sam’s raised eyebrows over the phone. But Dean wasn’t so much volunteering for Men of Letter’s research, which everyone knew he wasn’t fond of, he was volunteering to get himself out of shopping for a homecoming dress.

            Not for himself of course, he wasn’t taking up cross-dressing in his time off. But the fifteen year old Mary Jo Winchester had her first high school dance coming up, and she had been fluttering around the house for weeks muttering about finding the perfect dress. The whole situation sent both Cas and Dean into a nervous panic. Cas, as a former angel never had an adolescence and thus did not understand the progression of importance of these sorts of things. Dean insisted they impugned his manhood. It was usually Charlie who would come to town and help out with what Dean dubbed “the girlie shit” But Charlie was off setting up a Men of Letters safe house in Portland.

"Dean, it really is more logical for me to go to visit Sam. I have more knowledge in the relics he is dealing with." Cas said scratching their dog Ulysses behind his shaggy ear.

            Which was how Dean Winchester, legendary hunter, the Righteous Man, feared throughout heaven, hell, and purgatory was sitting in a pastel dressing room on a lavender poof waiting for his teenager daughter to find a dress.        

            Mary Jo drew back the curtain of the changing stall and stepped out into the main dressing room. She wore a deep navy dress in a light and float fabric. A sweetheart neckline plunged to reveal sheer fabric dotted with rhinestones. The navy fabric crisscrossed at the font, and as she turned it revealed a sheer back speckled with more rhinestones. Her bare feet danced across the carpet causing the short skirt to skate across her freckled knees. Her father didn’t notice all of this however. What he did notice was the young woman who had been his little girl emerge from the changing stall looking like an adult. 

“No. Absolutely not.” He frowned.

“What? Why not? Is it the color, because there is one in green but I thought the blue would…it’s not the color is it?” Mary Jo’s eye’s narrowed in an impressive imitation of her other father. Despite a genetic link to either man she had adopted enough mannerisms from each of them to truly be a Winchester.

Dean grunted. “It’s too- Just no.” Mary Jo sighed and went back into the dressing room, and Dean pressed his face into hands once more sighing deeply. Mary Jo immerged a few minutes later wearing a skin tight strapless mermaid blue sequined number that stopped just above her knees. Dean’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh HELL no."

“Now come on. Why not? You at least have to give me a good solid reason.”

“Because you look like a prostitute!”  Dean exclaimed and he knew the moment that he said it he had stepped in it. He saw the darkening look on his daughters face, the storm clouds gather behind her normally warm brown eyes. He saw her flip her hair over her shoulder and even her shoulders. And Dean Winchester, grown man and feared hunter, winced.

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t mean-“

“No, what did you mean? That what a woman chooses to wear determines her worth? That if I decide to wear a tight and sparkly dress I am somehow selling my body?” Mary Jo’s voice was even but her nostrils flared her eyes bored into her father. The tension in the air was palatable as Dean weighed his options. On the one hand he did not appreciate how his daughter was dressed at that moment. On the other hand, he knew that she was exactly right.

Slowly and evenly Dean spoke. “You’re right peach. I’m sorry. I just don’t want anyone to look at you and treat you like you’re worth less than you are. 

Mary Jo cracked a smile. “That's why you taught me that mean left hook, Dad. Also when we get done here we can look for a purse big enough for my gun ok? But first I’ve got one more dress I want to show you I think this is gonna be the one.” 

Dean sighed and smiled. After a few minutes his daughter stepped out of the dressing room in her last dress. It was a soft pink in a floaty material with a high neck and beaded collar. The hem was shorter in the front and fell to the floor at her heels. As she twirled the back of the dress fluttered away at the waist behind her. It was beautiful, and it was her. 

“I love it. What do you think, Dad?”

“I think it’s beautiful, and so are you.” 

Mary Jo smiled and tiptoed forward to kiss her father on the cheek. The two of them smiled.

As she slipped back into the changing stall Dean leaned back into the lavender poof and sighed for the hundredth time that day. But this wasn’t the frustrated sighs of earlier in the day. A slow smile spread across his lined face as he thought about his small but happy family. _I never thought I would have this._ Dean thought. _I’ve got my angel, my daughter, and my brother. My apple pie life. Well I’ll be damned._ And for that small moment, all was right in Dean’s world. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some visual references to the dresses that Mary Jo tries on: 
> 
> http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1267945
> 
> http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1268777
> 
> http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1265087


End file.
